clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle of Teth
The Battle of Teth was a battle around 22 BBY on the planet Teth, Between the Galactic Republic and the Separatists. Participants Outcome *Galactic Republic victory **Rotta The Hutt rescued Casualties Galactic Republic Heavy *All but six Clone Troopers of Torrent Company *2 AT-TEs Confederacy of Independent Systems Very heavy *All ground forces *Heavy space losses Prelude The Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems want to gain access Hyperspace lanes through the Hutt-Control Space in the Outer Rim. The Confederacy of Independent Systems planed to captured Rotta the Hutt, Son of Jabba the Hutt. The Separatist received secret assistance from Jabba's uncle, Ziro the Hutt. Count Dooku, leader of the CIS, ordered Asajj Ventress to kidnapped Rotta. So she kidnapped Rotta and bring him to Teth While Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Ahsoka Tano fighting the Droid Army on Christophsis. When the Republic taken control of Christosphis, Grand Master Yoda tasked Anakin Skywalker and his padawan to rescued Rotta while Obi-Wan Kenobi negotiate Jabba the Hutt. Anakin and Ahsoka arrived at Teth, Anakin planned for ground assault by led the ''Acclamator''-class assault ship. Anakin informed by ARF Trooper Lieutenant that at least two battalions of droids were guarding the monastery. Many gunships departed from the ship, transporting their commander and clone troopers. The Battle Republic Assault As the Republic forces approach monastery, the OOM commander ordered dwarf spider droids to fire at the gunships. However, the gunships were able to safely land. OOM Commander Droid ordered his battalion of Droid Army to fire at Ahsoka Tano but the AT-TEs fired back. the Jedi and the clone troopers were able to reach the foot of the monastery mesa, taking cover in an overhang. The Jedi and clones used vines to ascend the half-mile cliff, the clone troopers used their grappling hooks in their blaster. While two AT-TE used the claws in their footpads to maintain a strong hold on the vertical face. Many spider droids fired at the both AT-TEs, one AT-TE was destroyed, Ahsoka defended the remaining walker by jumping onto its windscreen and rebounding the droid fire. A group of battle droids on STAPs attacked the remaining AT-TE, causing it to briefly lose its footing and nearly fell off. However, Anakin intervened and knocked the droids of the STAPs, taking the last STAP and using it to destroy the Dwarf spider droids firing at the troopers, clearing a path for them. As the AT-TE once again climbed up to cliff, Anakin's STAP was shot down, but he managed to destroy the remaining droids on the monastery, allowing Torrent Company to reach the top of the cliff. Several destroyer droids were deployed to attack Anakin, but were quickly destroyed by the AT-TE, securing the monastery. More than half of the clones had been killed during the battle. Anakin, Ahsoka, Captain Rex, and the clone troopers entered the stronghold, where they encountered a Confederate spy, 4A-7, who was under the guise of a caretaker, telling the Jedi that the droids kept their prisoners in the lower levels of the stronghold. Rex's troops guarded the entrance while Anakin and Ahsoka went to find and retrieve Rotta. Elsewhere in the exterior of the monastery, Ventress and her droids hid and waited. After entering the dungeon, the two Jedi were attacked by droids, but they were quickly destroyed by Tano. Rotta was soon found by Anakin, but the Huttlet was sick due to being infected by the Separatists with a bacteria, and needed medical attention. Rotta was put into Anakin's backpack against his will, unaware that 4A-7 was recording this and sent a holograph of it to Dooku, who in turn shows it to Jabba as proof that the Jedi were abusing him. Jabba was successfully tricked, and Ventress was ordered to take the Huttlet alive and hand him over to Jabba. Separatist Counter-assault Using a hologram broadcast from R2-D2, Anakin reported their status report to Obi-Wan Kenobi, and voiced their belief that the Confederacy was involved in Rotta's kidnapping in an attempt to frame the Jedi and get the Hutt clan to join them. Soon after, a bigger army of droids ascended down into the monastery, and attacked Torrent Company. Anakin asked Obi-Wan for reinforcements during the assault, and he complied. The AT-TE was destroyed by Dwarf spider droids, forcing the Jedi and the remaining members of Torrent Company to barricade themselves in the monastery. Having lost several soldiers, and Rotta needing medical attention, Anakin and Ahsoka looked for an escape while the remaining members of Torrent Company stayed to defend the monastery. The droids tried to hack into the into the lock, but were unsuccessful until Ventress cut into it, causing the door to open, allowing droid forces to enter the monastery, where clone forces defended the base. The droids soon won the battle and killed most of the clones. As Ventress ordered the OOM command battle droid to get rid of the clone bodies, Rex, who had faked death, shot at her. She deflected the lasers and force-choked him, ordering him to reveal Anakin's location. When he refused, she attempted to mind trick him, but he resisted her tricks and secretly alerted Anakin of Ventress' presence. As the assassin left to find Anakin, Rex and several surviving clones were taken captive by the droids. Ventress soon found Anakin and Ahsoka, and surrounded them with her super battle droid guards. However, R2-D2 activated a trap door that sent them all plummeting down a long chute and into a room. Anakin and Ahsoka dueled Ventress after destroying the droids. During the battle, a jungle rancor was released when Tano was ordered to retreat and unintentionally freed it. Anakin and Ventress jumped onto it and continued to fight, slashing and stabbing the rancor several times in the process. After a prolonged battle, Ventress was crushed by the rancor, giving Anakin and Ahsoka enough time to escape. Soon after they escaped, Ventress stabbed the rancor, causing it to jump up and cling to the ceiling. Republic reinforcements As Ventress pursued the two Jedi, Obi-Wan, true to his word, had arrived with the 212th battalion. Obi-Wan led a squadron of clone troopers into battle against the vulture droids. A Republic gunship hovered near a platform so that the Jedi and Rotta could board. Unfortunately, a vulture droid destroyed the gunship and landed on the platform. Anakin and Ahsoka immediately destroyed it and sent it off the platform before trying to contact Kenobi. However, the droids jammed their signals. During the air battle, Rex and the remaining clones took a final stand against the droids keeping them captive, stealing their weaponry and firing at them. As the droids counter-attacked, a super battle droid had thermal detonators placed in it and exploded, taking several droids with it. However, the droid army continued to fight and the clones used the destroyed AT-TE as cover. After hearing from Rex about the battle, Anakin prepared to help them, but was confronted by destroyer droids and Ventress. They managed to escape and close the landing pad door, but Ventress cut through it with her lightsabers. After an attack from dwarf spider droids, The Jedi found a freighter that they could use, and jumped on a can-cell to fly him to the freighter. Ventress fought Ahsoka and gained the upper hand until Anakin attacked her and managed to rescue Ahsoka. 4A-7, who was about to escape in the freighter, was discovered by the Jedi, who found out he was a spy due to battle droids being with him. Ahsoka managed to destroy the droids and behead 4A-7. At the same time, Obi-Wan's squadron saw the battle between Torrent Company and the droids, and headed down to aid the clones. Cody was ordered to land his forces via Republic gunships. Torrent Company was getting overwhelmed by the droids, and several of them had been killed during the fight. The droids ordered the remainder of Torrent Company to surrender, but was attacked by Obi-Wan, who jumped into the battle and held his own against the droids until Cody and his forces landed as well. The 212th battalion easily gained the upper hand against the droids, and the gunships provided air support. Obi-Wan headed into the monastery as the 212th battalion fought the droids. Anakin reluctantly informed Rex that he couldn't help them and needed to get Rotta to safety, unaware that reinforcements were aiding him. Rex understood and continued to fight the droid army, destroying a dwarf spider droid in the process. As Anakin, Ahsoka, and Rotta flew away in the freighter, they were attacked by vulture droids. They attempted to land their ship in the Republic star destroyer, but the hanger was destroyed by the vulture droids, forcing Anakin and Ahsoka to fly the freighter to Tatooine. During this time, Obi-Wan confronted Ventress and her droid guards inside the monastery. After defeating the guards, Obi-Wan engaged Ventress in a duel that led them all the way to an upper platform. As they exchanged banter with each other, Obi-Wan told her that their plan would not succeed, to which she replied the truth would die with him and connected her lightsabers to form a saberstaff. He jumped through a window, and Ventress followed. However, they both sensed Anakin had left Teth. Enraged, Ventress attacked Kenobi again, but he disconnected her saberstaff and disarmed her of one of her weapons. Realizing she was losing the battle, Ventress called a vulture droid before continuing to fight. Kenobi ordered her to surrender, but she managed to escape on the vulture droid. Kenobi joined the clone troopers afterwards, and the droid forces were destroyed. Appearances *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (Junior Novelization) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (film) *Ambush *Cloak of Darkness *Dooku Captured *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' Category:Events Category:Battles